


Surprise

by Melody55



Category: Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 10:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20946923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody55/pseuds/Melody55
Summary: When Annette falls ill, only Mercedes can figure out what's wrong with the red head.





	Surprise

_ Pain, exhaustion, nausea. They are all things I have been feeling for the past few weeks. I have tried not to worry Felix, but he basically sent me to our room and locked me in after he found me unconscious on the floor of our library. If it was up to him, he would have me bed ridden and stuck in our room until this nasty thing passes. It seems as though soup and bread are the only things my stomach seems to want to keep down. Everything else makes me sick. _

_ Though he doesn't know what ails me, our doctor says that I can walk in the garden once a day, which Felix disagrees with, but he also says that I must do so with someone present. It feels as though I'm a child that needs to be watched, or a frail doll that so many are afraid will break. It's purely ridiculous. This is just a cold, is it not? I've lived through countless battles, a cold is nothing. Or, at least, it shouldn't be anything. Yet, I find myself exhausted beyond belief at any small task. Felix had sent for another physician, but they couldn't figure out what sickness I had either. They merely gave me herbs for my nausea. _

_ Oh how I wish you could be here, Mercie. You have always known how to help me, and I miss our tea times. Felix is set to visit the Capital in two days. He had offered to stay, but I refused, knowing how dire the situation is in Fhirdiad. I know that Dedue will be at the conference as well. Perhaps while our husbands are busy, you may come visit the Manor. _

_ Best Wishes, Annette Fantine Fraldarius _

  
  


A full week had passed since I had sent that letter. A week had passed, yet there was no reply. I had been in the Lounge when the answer finally came in the way of a knock at the door. My eyes snapped toward the large wooden doors at the entrance as an annoyed feline jumped off of my lap, disturbed from it’s peaceful sleep. I stood, setting my book on the table beside my seat, my eyes meeting one of the Fraldarius head guards, Leonus. Dressed in his shining silver and blue armor, he bowed at the waist and spoke. 

“My lady, you have a guest,” I could see the older man smile as my face lit up with hope. Perhaps Mercedes had decided to visit after all and merely didn’t write. “A letter has also been delivered after the soldiers returned from town." I nodded, taking the letter he had held out for me. 

Before daring to open it, I looked up at him. “Is the situation taken care of?”

He nodded. Today had been one of my blessed days of strength. I had been able to keep down a savory soup with various meats, vegetables and potatoes in it. I had had enough energy to walk through the garden like many times before, but not have to stop half way through due to a weightless head. I had been able to meet with several smaller nobles from the Fraldarius domain and aid some of their requests. That included sending Fraldarius soldiers to a neighboring town to defeat a beast that was plaguing the town. I knew it was dangerous, but the Fraldarius soldiers were some of the best, much like their lord. “The beast has been slain and no souls were lost. One younger and more headstrong soldier broke a leg, but there were no other injuries.”

I smiled, sighing with a nod. “I’m glad. And please send in our guest.” He nodded, quickly looking over his shoulder to wave at a younger knight that stood by the door, who promptly exited. My eyes traveled down to the letter in my hand, a Von Riegan crest blended with the Royal Almyran crest. "Claude," I smiled. Though he was from another class, he was a close ally, choosing to step down as the Leading Alliance leader in order to combine the Kingdom and Alliance forces during the war. No one had suspected at the time, but the charismatic archer had a reigning past beyond being a Von Riegan. He was the prince, now king of Almyra. Shortly after the war, he had assisted us in Shambala and had worked closely with the Professor and Dimitri to defeat Nemesis.To none of our surprise, he began to court our teacher turned new Archbishop. The letter in hand, had to be an invitation to their inevitable wedding.

“Lord Fraldarius had also sent a letter earlier today, speaking of his arrival within the next day.” My eyes snapped up to meet Leonus. “Apparently things were not as dire as previously thought.” 

“We shall prepare for his arrival then,” I spoke before my name was spoken. 

"Oh Annie," an angelic voice entered the room. I smiled wider, holding my arms out for her. With a sweet laugh, she walked over to me and hugged me. "It's so good to see you," she pulled away. 

“Lady Molinaro,” Leonus laughed out an introduction. “Is there anything you two will need?”

My head shook. “Thank you Leonus, I believe Mercie and I will be fine for now.” With a final bow of his waist, he turned on his heels and exited. “Oh Mercie, I’m so happy you could come,” I sighed as we sat in our chair. “How have you been?”

“I should be asking you that, Annie,” she lightly shakes her head. “You seem better." 

“I am- sort of,” I replied. “I have a bit more energy today and I’ve been able to keep my food down, but I still feel nauseous every now and then. I believe it’s the tea my physician had given me, but now my feet are starting to ache and swell.” My nose scrunched with a sigh as I sat down on the cushined seat behind me.

“I see,” she slowly nodded with a hum. “What have you been eating?” 

“Mainly soup and bread." I explained "Anything sweet immediately makes me sick,” I paused, “Though I have been craving more spicy and savory soups lately.” Once again, Mercedes hummed and nodded, but I could see the smile rise to her cheeks. 

“What?” My head tilted. 

“May I try something?” she asked, quickly kneeling in front of me, placing her hands toward my stomach. Curious, I nodded and a white light began to glow from her hands. They hovered over my stomach, then my chest, my head and shoulders, and finally settled on my lower stomach once more. “Just as I thought,” She looked up at me with a soft smile. 

“What?” my stomach turned. Had she so easily found what ailed me? Of course she had, she was one of the best White Magicians and Gremories in all of Foldland. “You- You know what’s wrong with me?”

She nodded. “I can’t believe your other physicians missed this. It’s so simple,” she laughed.

“What?”

“Well, when you wrote me, I had my suspicions, but I couldn't be sure without examining you, but now I am sure more than ever.”

“What is it?” She merely giggled and put her hand on my stomach. My heart stopped when the blue crest of Fraldarius appeared in front of us. “I- I, uh- wha,” I couldn’t even let out a proper sentence. 

Mercedes giggled. “Annie, congratulations. You’re with child.”

A single laugh escaped my lips as I leaned back in my chair. My eyes started to mist over at what she had said, a smile began to spread across my lips. “I’m going to be-” Mercedes nodded. “And Felix is going to be-” she nodded again. “We’re going to be parents?” A shaking breath sucked into my lungs. “How long?”

“If I had to say, I would estimate three to four months,” she replied.

Suddenly, My eyes narrowed and I laughed. “How did I miss this?” 

Mercedes shrugged. “Perhaps you have been too busy to realize.” I shook my head. It was no excuse. The answer should have been obvious from the first few days of my sickness. 

“Oh Annie, this is simply amazing, an heir for Fraldarius. The first of all of us.”

I giggled. “I kinda thought it would be Flayn and Dimitri,” I chimed. “I mean, they never stop fawning at each other, even beneath Seteth’s glares,” I laughed. 

“Or Sylvain and Dorothea,” Mercedes provided. 

I gasped. “Mercie, they’re not even engaged."

“And yet I know that they have. Poor Ashe could never sleep a wink.”

“Speaking of, how are he and Petra?”

“The last I heard, they are well. Petra is the new Queen and her people are happy with their independence. Ashe is planning on proposing soon.” I sighed in happiness.

“With everything that happened during the war, I am glad everyone has found peace." She nodded in agreement before we naturally slipped into memories and future plans, hopes and regrets.

The sun shone brightly the next day, only interrupted by the huge wave of nausea that jolted me out of bed. I barely had time to breathe before there was a knock at my door. 

“Annie, are you alright,” Mercedes’ voice came through the closed door. 

“Just morning sickness,” I told her, my heart still fluttering at the newly found truth. My hand found its way to my lower stomach, a smile gracing my lips as I took in deep breaths. 

The day seemed to speed after breakfast, and with a spicy oatmeal settling in my stomach, my nausea had passed. Mercedes and I had enjoyed tea in the garden, my pale skin happy to get what warm sun was left in the fall air. 

“I heard that some of the others will be joining Dedue and Felix,” Mercie spoke up. 

I nodded, setting my tea cup in front of me. “Sylvain and Ingrid, Caspar and Bernadetta, and I believe even Dimiri and Flayn will take a break from their endless work and visit for some time.“

“Oh my,” Mercie giggled. “To what do you owe all of the visitors?”

“Well I now know a reason,” I blushed, my hand stroking my lower stomach. “But since Felix has no idea, I'm guessing that there is no big reason. Just a class reunion. Speaking of which, we should be preparing,” I began to stand, but was pulled down my Mercedes’ hand.

“Annie sit. You should not worry or overwork yourself. It could hurt the baby,” she commanded. I sighed and picked my tea cup up again, taking a sip of the warm liquid. “Have you thought of any names?”

I giggled, “Mercie, I just found out yesterday and haven’t had a chance to tell my own husband.” Her brown rose with the edge of her knowing lips. I cursed how well she knew me. “I would have to run it by Felix, but I was thinking of naming it after Glen. Perhaps Glenda if its a girl.”

Her smile turned soft, “Felix would love that.” I nodded. Felix had always loved and admired Glen. He was perhaps the only one Felix truly confided in and truly listened to before I came around.

When Mercedes and I had returned inside, we had found the manor bustling with preparations. Grabbing another pot of tea, Mercie had met me back in the Lounge, laughter soon filling the room as we talked more and more. I truly had missed Mercedes more than I had even realized. 

It didn’t take long for Leonus and a younger knight to enter the lounge. Mercie and I both stood and made our way around the chairs, gracious smiles that turned into beams as our respective husbands were announced, followed by each of our friends. I melted into Felix’s arms as he kissed my cheek, winding his arm around my waist as he rested beside me. Mercedes and I bowed as Dimitri and Flayn entered in their regal attire. Thank the goddess that Flayn had stopped wearing that childish uniform. I could hear Flayn giggle and practically see the shake of Dimitri’s head as they both hugged us.

“Welcome your Majesties,” I grinned, seeing the soft glare that Dimitri gave. Though Dimitri hated that we addressed him as such, we all loved to tease him. 

“It’s good to see you both again,” The blonde king laughed.

“How was the meeting?” Mercedes asked.

“Un-eventful,” Felix responded.

“The threat of Enbarr ended up being false. Just some teenagers trying to stir up trouble,” Sylvain corrected. 

“Oh, so my husband is only sad because there was no fighting?” I giggled, looking up at him. I could see him smirk and glance down at me.

“Pretty much,” Ingrid laughed. “Ferdinand is working on rebuilding the capital, as well as persuading the rest of the nobles to kneel.”

“Oh, speaking of which,” Mercedes quickly jumped, “Let me show you all to your rooms for the time.” All of our eyes narrowed in confusion.

“But Mercie-” I began, wondering what she was up to.

“Annie, you showed me before and I have no issue showing them now.” She gave me a wink. “Besides, I believe that you and Felix have much to discuss,” my eyes widened as Felix’s attention focused on me.

“Oh, this is good,” Caspar grinned. “What’s up, Annette?”

“Nothing that she will tell you,” Mercedes glared at him, making his lips tighten. "Now, out, all of you,” she ordered. There were a few groans and complaints, but Mercie had quickly hushed them, closing the door behind them. 

“Annette,” Felix slowly drawled, his voice mixed with concern and confusion. 

Cursing my good friend for thrusting this upon me so quickly, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, my hand naturally landing on my stomach. “Felix, Come sit with me,” I began, guiding us to one of our sofas. My hands rested in his, my body heated under his copper gaze. “Felix, I-” I paused, “Well, you see, when-” Oh goddess, how did I want to say this? I swallowed the lump that had been built in my throat, my eyes daring to meet his before everything spilled. “I have good news and bad news, well, kinda of bad or maybe mostly good news depending on how you view it, but basically Mercedes examined me and said that I'll still be nauseous for the next month or so. But it’s okay because it should stop by my seventh month. And I guess this may not make that much sense to you, but it's only morning sickness and you’re going to be a father.” My mouth clicked shut as I waited for his response. 

His lips parted as he blinked a few times. His hand tightened in mine as he adjusted in his seat. “Uh- what?” he finally wanted me to clarify. 

“Felix, I’m pregnant,” I smiled. I watched as his confusion faded to realization, then strike as happiness. I giggled as he quickly stood, taking me with him as he spun me around. 

“I’m going to be a father?” he asked as he sent me down my feet, though I still felt like I was floating as I stayed in his arms. I smiled and nodded. He surged his lips forward and showered my face with quick kisses, finally settling on my own lips. I melted into his arms, but my skin lit up with each press of his lips. Breathless, we parted to rest our foreheads together.

“I know we didn’t plan on it, but-” my watery eyes met his and I laughed. He shook his head before his lips plunged for another kiss, silencing any words that I may have continued with. I couldn't tell what had warmed my body more, his touch and kiss, or the fire behind us.

“Annette, this is amazing,” he sighed. My hand guided his to my lower stomach, his cheeks flushing. “I don’t care if we hadn't planned on it. I will love them as much as I love you.” 

“And I the same,” I smiled, pecking his lips. “I love you Felix.”

“And I love you, Annette,” he repeated, lowering his head once more to shut my eyes and connect our lips. 

“Whoo-Hoo,” A thrilled shout drew us apart, our eyes snapping to the closed door. “I’m going to be an Uncle,” The voice of our red-headed friend continued. I shook my head in a sigh and a laugh, and Felix rolled his eyes. I giggled as we heard a muffled slap, followed by Sylvain's groan and Ingrid’s lecturing voice drag him away.

“Well, Lord Fraldarius, I do believe that we have an announcement to make to our dear friends,” I grinned up at him. 

He groaned and pulled me closer to him, nuzzling his head in my neck. “Don’t want to,” his chest vibrated. “I just want to spend more time with my beautiful wife and our unborn child,” he kissed the top of my head. “They can wait a while,” he finished.

I giggled again. “As you wish, my love.” For moments of peace, we stood in each other's embrace. Our hearts fell into beat together and nothing else seemed to matter except the moment we were in. My mind drew blank of anything but the happiness and content I felt. Until a thought popped into my head. "This kid is definitely going to take after you," I mumbled into his chest.

"Hmm? Why do you say that?" His head tilted as his hand rose up to cradle my cheek.

"Because they're making me eat spicy and savory foods. Do you know how much I miss my sweets?" I pouted.

He laughed and pulled me closer. "Such a sacrifice, eating such delicious food," he teased. I glared at him, or rather, tried to. He never seemed very intimidated by my glares. I was like an angry kitten to him. He laughed and I hoped that our child would have his infectious laugh.


End file.
